


The Butterfly

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Manga Based, sad moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon endures solitude near headstones and views something interesting.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

There were many things near Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. Several butterflies surrounded her as she stood near headstones. Certain memories were also with her. A memory of a sick daughter writhing in bed. Another memory of the daughter shutting her eyes and never opening them another time. Another memory of tears.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon glanced at a headstone. New tears ran down her face. The headstone was a reminder of how nothing lasted. 

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon also remembered a woman. She recalled the white dress-clad woman approaching her near the bed. ‘’You are?’’

‘’Sailor Galaxia.’’ The woman smiled. ‘’You will become my Sailor Animamate. Work for me.’’

‘’My daughter just died!’’ She scowled at Galaxia. 

‘’You feel helpless now. I will give you the power of a Sailor Animamate. Turn your sadness into anger and attack enemies.’’ Galaxia viewed her glancing at the barren bed. She still smiled after the latter nodded. She took the grieving woman’s hand. 

The memory disappeared. 

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon saw a white butterfly near her. She began to smile. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon focused on her daughter’s new form. *I won’t be alone another time.* 

 

THE END


End file.
